1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for generating a new image using specific areas of a plurality of images captured during a plurality of flashes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals are now multimedia players having multiple functions for capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs. Terminals can be categorized as mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further comprised of handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals.
Cameras are also provided on mobile terminals so the user can take pictures with their mobile terminal. However, the features provided with respect to the camera are limited, which inconveniences the user.